Fragmented Memory
by Misha
Summary: She knew that he was in Azkaban as well and she found it fitting.


Fragmented Memory   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- This is a rather twisted and disturbed fanfic. It focuses on a very minor character, Mrs. LeStrange, and her thoughts while imprisoned in Azkaban. This takes place somewhere between the death of Potters and PoA, okay? It's got a vein of Sirius romance to it, but only in a very dark, twisted way. My version of Mrs. LeStrange will also show up later on in "Memories of the Heart", though I'm not sure if that story and this one have any relevance to one another, depends on what I decide to do with MotH, I guess. Anyway, that's all, enjoy and remember feedback is the best thing in the entire world! 

Spoilers- PoA, GoF 

Summery- She knew that he was in Azkaban as well and she found it fitting. 

Rating- PG-13   


* * *

She knew that he was here at Azkaban, like her, and she laughed a the irony. 

She was proud to be at Azkaban. She had always believed in the cause and every bit of suffering she went through was worth it. 

She was not a coward. She was not ashamed that she had sided with the Dark Lord and she would not run from the decision like others had. Like that traitor Malfoy. 

But _he_ was truly innocent. 

She knew that. She knew that he had never been one of the ranks of Death Eaters, but also knew that there was no one willing to clear him, even if they could. 

So he was forced to suffer this Hell, while his name was blackened and his best friend lay dead. 

Her cell was nowhere near his, so she never saw him, but she imagined him often enough. 

She remembered how darkly handsome he had once been, how he had always laughed and joked around. She would bet that the laughter was as gone as the youth that had once been so evident in his face. 

He would be an old man now. 

As she was an old woman. 

She needed no mirror to tell her that she was no longer the beautiful, sly girl of yesteryear. No one could stay young and beautiful at Azkaban. 

It was a horrible place, even for one with no remorse. 

But it must truly be Hell on the innocent. 

She herself had very few happy memories for the Dementors to drain from her. Her life had not been a happy one. She had plenty of unhappy memories to dwell on though. 

And memories that were neither happy nor sad, but disturbing on different levels. Some of them involved _him_. 

She wondered if he had loved her. She might have loved him, if she had been capable of such an emotion. 

It was strange that they had even managed to have as a brief a relationship as they did given the circumstances. After all, the Dark Lord had already been in power by the time the two of them had shared that brief, hidden passion secretly at night. 

She had been a Slytherin, already devoted to the cause, and he the most outspoken of Gryffindors. They had hated each other, but at the same time hadn't been able to resist the mad passion that had enveloped them both. 

Desperate kisses, hurried caresses, explosive passion, secret meetings in the Astronomy Tower. It seemed so long ago to her now as she lay in her cell. 

It was. They had been young and foolish back then. A long way from the Azkaban inmates they were now. 

She wondered if she ever crossed his mind. 

If he was ever forced to linger on the memories of a brief fling with a Slytherin girl named Olivia Haverston. 

Because that girl was often was forced to. 

It was funny really, that they both ended up in the same place. After all, their lives were so different, even their reasons for being here were so different. 

But, the result was the same. _He_ was here with her. 

So was Robin when it came down to it, but she never thought about him. 

Robin had been her husband because it was what was expected of her. Besides, she hadn't trusted herself to make her own choice. 

After all, look where following her own desires had led before. To a fire that had never truly been put out. 

_He_ had made her feel alive. 

And now... Now when she was a shadow, a broken shell trapped in a place most people referred to as Hell, she often remembered that fire and that feeling. 

And then she remembered that though he had never been hers, he was here with her. 

They were suffering this Hell together. Wasn't that lovely? 

The End 


End file.
